


Я поклялся защищать тебя

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус Снейп пытается спасти Драко - и наконец находит единственно верное решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я поклялся защищать тебя

В полосах лунного света клубилась пыль - Драко чувствовал ее вкус, когда вдыхал пахнущий сыростью, мелом и старыми учебниками воздух; стена, к которой он прижался спиной, была холодной и шероховатой, и пальцы Драко безотчетно ощупывали выемки и бугорки на ней. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, силясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, - Драко отчего-то казалось, что это поможет ему сохранить душевное равновесие. Сдвинутые к одной из стен парты, на которых поколения учеников вырезали корявые признания в любви и не менее корявые оскорбления; стулья, ободранные, поставленные на парты вверх тормашками; доска, под которой все еще лежала скрученная и засохшая в такой форме тряпка; паутина, похожая на клочья грязного полуистлевшего савана... Нет ничего печальнее заброшенной классной комнаты.

Драко протянул руку и провел пальцем по подоконнику - на пальце остался густой слой пыли; повернувшись к окну, Драко принялся задумчиво выписывать в пыли свое имя, как он любил делать в детстве, пока мать не спохватывалась и не начинала отчитывать сынишку за то, что он возится в грязи. Заглавная "Д" изящным вензелем, за ней - четыре буквы под сильным наклоном, будто поникшие под порывом ветра. "М" - красивым, свободным росчерком... 

Нарцисса Малфой свела счеты с жизнью около недели тому назад. После очередного собрания Пожирателей сказала сыну, что устала и хотела бы немного вздремнуть, ушла в свою спальню и так и не вышла; потом Драко узнал, что она приняла смертельную дозу снотворного. Нелепый маггловский способ покончить с собой - заснуть и не проснуться; но это было так похоже на Нарциссу Блэк... Накрыться с головой одеялом, и тогда чудовище, притаившееся под кроватью, тебя не заметит. Почти детская обида поднималась в нем, когда он думал о матери - она предпочла просто бросить своего сына одного, чтобы не пришлось больше изо дня в день бояться за его жизнь. Но, с другой стороны, теперь некому стыдить Драко за то, что тот ведет себя неподобающе для воспитанного мальчика и еще, чего доброго, замарает одежду.

Драко слабо усмехается, продолжая водить пальцем по подоконнику: круглая "а", "л" - стройная, прямая, похожая на отца... Люциус Малфой сейчас в Азкабане, и едва ли выйдет оттуда - независимо от того, какая сторона победит. Драко хотелось бы думать, что он скучает по отцу, - но это не так: если быть откровенным, они никогда не были близки по-настоящему, как ребенок и родитель. С детства жизнь Драко была подчинена двум полярно противоположным силам: бестолковая, какая-то истерическая любовь матери и отстраненность отца, который всегда видел в нем наследника, одного из бесконечной череды представителей рода Малфоев, но никогда - сына.

Драко вздыхает, в светлых глазах отражается досада - его палец натолкнулся на комочек засохшей краски, и буква "о" получилась неровной: этот комочек прерывает линию, и "о" больше напоминает "с". В имени его крестного слишком много этих "с" - Драко не может понять, почему, но эта буква всегда его отталкивала: она казалась ему какой-то сухой, безликой, скучной... Буква "Д" - зеленая, "М" - фиолетовая, "Н" - синяя, "Л" - цвета тусклого золота, а "С" - черная. Да, эта буква очень идет его крестному.

Драко никогда не понимал, что побудило его отца сделать профессора Снейпа крестным своего сына. Насколько мог судить Драко, эти два так непохожих друг на друга человека никогда не были даже добрыми приятелями, а не то, что настоящими друзьями. Впрочем, Драко вообще с трудом мог представить, чтобы у его крестного были хоть какие-то друзья. Драко ни разу не видел его в детстве - мать рассказывала сыну, что у него есть крестный по имени Северус Снейп, который преподает в Хогвартсе, и это было всё, что Драко знал о нем; поэтому к тому времени, когда Драко исполнилось одиннадцать, в его воображении сложился подпитанный сказками образ, сильно смахивающий на фею-крестную. А потом Распределяющая шляпа отправила его на Слизерин, и в жизни Драко сразу же стало очень много Северуса Снейпа. Так же много, как и букв "С" в этом имени. Вот и сейчас Снейп стоит у противоположной стены и что-то говорит ему - Драко не смотрит на него, он занят выписыванием последней "й", но всем своим существом ощущает его там, за спиной, в черных тенях, из которых, казалось, был соткан сам Снейп.

\- Я поклялся защищать тебя, - говорит Снейп, и его голос гулко разносится по пустому классу. - Я дал Непреложный Обет...

Драко заметно вздрагивает. Он не оборачивается, застыв у подоконника; его палец замирает на последней букве. Драко долго смотрит на свое имя, светлеющее в сером слое пыли, - так, словно это единственное, что для него имеет значение. Он чувствует, как Снейп медленно приближается к нему и останавливается, не сделав последних двух шагов.

\- Почему вы это сделали, профессор? - шелестят губы Драко. Он сам удивляется своему голосу - слабому, безжизненному.

\- Ваша мать попросила меня перед тем, как... - Драко улыбается - едва заметно, уголками губ: его забавляет мысль, что крестный старается "не травмировать хрупкую детскую психику", - перед тем, как уйти.

Должно быть, Снейп и сам понимает, насколько нелепа его ложь, потому что уже через несколько секунд говорит еле слышно - так человек признает свое поражение:

\- Потому что я люблю вас, Драко.

Драко кивает и продолжает смотреть на свое имя, думая о том, как это иронично - фамилия Малфой в пыли.

\- Я знаю, - Драко быстрым движением стирает свое имя с подоконника - теперь его ладонь серая от пыли - и поворачивается к Снейпу. Тот смотрит на него выжидающе, и Драко с удивлением обнаруживает, что грозный декан Слизерина растерян. Чтобы подтвердить свое предположение, Драко протягивает руку и проводит пыльной ладонью по щеке Снейпа, чувствуя себя ребенком, добравшимся до спрятанных от него конфет - знает, что его непременно накажут, но от этого конфеты кажутся еще вкуснее.

Снейп побледнел еще больше и тревожно вгляделся в лицо Драко, по-видимому, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствует; Драко со странным интересом наблюдал, как во взгляде Снейпа сменяются боль, страх быть отвергнутым и надежда... Наконец Снейп что-то решил; он приблизился к Драко вплотную, как-то неловко положил руку ему на затылок - Драко вздрогнул от прикосновения ледяных пальцев - и еще раз взглянул в глаза Драко, словно просил у него разрешения. Драко осознал, что Снейп собирается поцеловать его; ему вдруг стало гадко, он отпрянул и отвернулся, почувствовав, как Снейп резко убрал руку с его затылка. Через мгновение раздался шорох мантии, и быстрые шаги направились к двери.

\- Профессор! - вдруг вскрикнул Драко. Снейп резко остановился, вздрогнув от его голоса, как от удара.

Сам не до конца понимая, что делает, Драко стремительно пересек классную комнату, подлетел к Снейпу и, обреченно и как-то по-детски всхлипнув, впился в его губы нервным, почти болезненным поцелуем. Драко исступленно целовал Снейпа, прижав его к стене, вцепившись в его мантию так, что ткань трещала под его пальцами; он не давал Снейпу отдышаться, снова и снова захватывая его губы, прокусывая их до крови, чувствуя их горечь, смешанную с металлическим привкусом крови…

\- Драко, - выдохнул Снейп, наконец отстранившись от него. - Драко, так же нельзя… - он тяжело дышал, дрожащие пальцы зачем-то пытались поправить воротник, к волосам прилипла нить паутины – она казалась седой прядью, и в его взгляде Драко вновь увидел какое-то жалкое и беспомощное выражение.

\- Не надо, - прошептал Драко. - Пожалуйста, не надо ничего говорить. – Он спрятал лицо на груди Снейпа – Драко не хотелось видеть его глаза, смотревшие со страданием и любовью.

\- Мой мальчик, - у Драко кольнуло сердце от непривычной теплоты, прозвучавшей в голосе Снейпа – он не мог определить, нравится ему эта перемена или нет. - Мой хороший, славный мальчик. Мой Драко… - от Снейпа пахло горькими травами и собственным тяжелым, резковатым запахом; Драко даже на миг показалось, что они – не в пустой классной комнате, а в таком привычном кабинете зельеварения. И что сейчас Драко должен сдать тест, в котором не знает ни одного правильного ответа.

Впрочем, похоже, на этот раз правильных ответов не знал и сам профессор.

Драко чувствовал, как холодные руки Снейпа несколько растерянно гладят его спину, как его пальцы на миг задерживаются на каждом позвонке; Драко не мог понять, приятны ли ему эти прикосновения или, наоборот, отталкивают... Он закрыл глаза и почти не прислушивался к голосу Снейпа, который шептал ему, что теперь всё будет хорошо, что скоро всё закончится, и они уедут куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, в Швейцарию или, быть может, даже в Америку, где никто их не найдет. Где они, наконец, смогут быть счастливы - потому что он, Северус, сделает всё, чтобы Драко больше никогда не плакал. Драко удивленно коснулся своего лица - действительно, оно было мокрым от слез; а ведь он их даже не почувствовал...

\- Северус, - произнес Драко, будто пробуя это имя на вкус. - Я люблю тебя... - это было ложью - такой же, как и счастье, о котором говорил Снейп, и они оба это знали; но Драко было так спокойно, так хорошо в объятиях крестного, потому что рядом с ним можно было забыть о задании Темного Лорда, которое принесет Драко смерть вне зависимости от того, выполнит он его или нет, об отце, умирающем в Азкабане с надеждой, что его сын всё же вызволит его оттуда, о тьме, надвигающейся на Хогвартс, с каждым днем всё ближе подбиравшейся к его, Драко, обессилевшей душе... Рядом с ним можно было быть слабым. - Я люблю тебя, - повторил Драко, обвивая руками шею Снейпа, и улыбнулся, ощутив, как сухие губы прижались к его лбу.

Гасли звезды, в пустом классе стремительно темнело; Снейпу вспомнилась расхожая фраза о том, что после тьмы всегда наступает рассвет, и он горько улыбнулся - потому что необычайно ясно понял, что на этот раз солнце не взойдет. Только не для него - и не для этого мальчика, который уже так давно стал смыслом его жизни. Тьма отбирает у него всех, кого он любит. Тени ползут, и Снейпу чудится, что тихое свечение, исходящее от бледной кожи Драко, тускнеет и гаснет, исчезая во мраке предрассветного часа...

\- Я никому не позволю причинить тебе зло, Драко, - шепчет Снейп, доставая палочку. - Я не позволю тьме отнять у меня моего мальчика.

Палочка скользит по шее Драко, будто лаская его на прощание, и останавливается у ямочки между ключицами, в которой так отчаянно бьется голубоватая жилка...

\- Авада Кедавра.

Вспышка зеленого света уничтожает тьму.


End file.
